


Matane

by Mikazuki_Tori



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: Comforting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Tori/pseuds/Mikazuki_Tori
Summary: After the last performence of Tsuwamonodomo ga yume no ato Kuroba Mario, the actor of Mikazuki feels uneasy. An old friend shows up to offer him some comfort...





	Matane

I took my cup of tea and the little plate of sweets from the kitchen counter, and walked in the dark room to my little table. I put them down and sat down on the pillow. I leaned over the table, resting my head in my hand and grabbed the cup.

“Why are you so sad?”

An already well-known voice appeared in my head and my lips curled immediately in a faint smile.

“You know the reason.” I answered silently.  
“Oh? Because it’s over?” He asked on his carefree deep voice.  
“Yeah… partly.”  
“So there is another reason.”  
I nodded and took a small sip of the tea. It was a high-quality green tea, a very special one…

“Will you tell me?” He asked after a minute of silence. As if he didn’t know about it… But anyway, I decided to talk.  
“I kinda failed the live part. I don’t know why, probably my sad feelings got over me. My singing wasn’t the best” I said grimacing.  
“Ahahaha” he laughed and I felt suddenly annoyed.  
“Why is that so funny?”  
“So you still haven’t learned how to control your emotions properly. Ahaha, maybe that’s what makes you human?” He teased, but I was too tired to start to argue with him.  
“Whatever. It’s over, it can’t be helped. This was the last performance, so now…” I kept a little pause, then I added. “Now just let’s move on.”  
“Is that really what you want?”

Damn you.

Of course I didn’t. I wanted to keep this role – his role – as long as possible, but of course I couldn’t. I felt tears filling up my eyes.  
“No… I don’t want it… I want you to be with me all the time, to keep me safe. I can work properly only if you are around me. But now as this musical is over, you’ll just disappear and leave me like last time…” I bit my lip to hold back my tears, but they were too stubborn and started to run down on my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily.

“You forgot something again, don’t you think?” He asked. I could hear on his voice he was smiling. “I’m always here. My presence is sometimes stronger, sometimes weaker, but wherever you go on this planet, I’ll always be there above you to look after you, even if I don’t talk to you.”  
His words touched me deeply and I couldn’t hold back my tears anymore. I let them roll and I cried silently, leaning over the table, resting my head in my palm.

“Shush, shush” I heard his voice again after a while. “You know it’s not over at all… We’ll meet sooner than you expected.”  
That was right, I had to wait only until summer. I nodded a bit.  
“See… Now drink your tea, if it goes cold it’ll just go waste.”

I looked down at the cup and took another sip. I drank half of it and had a little cake, then I got up, grabbed the plate and the cup and walked to the window. I looked up at the sky to see the moon shining above, its light entering my room and showering it with silver silken-light. I put the plate and the cup on the edge of the window and watched as the silver rays danced on them.

“Oh? Are these meant for me…?” He asked.  
“Of course, I always share it with you, don’t I.”  
I looked up at the moon again and leaned against the wall. I knew the tea and the cakes were going to be gone by the morning.

“You should go to rest.” He said.  
“Yeah…” So, this was the time to say goodbye. I felt my chest tightening again.  
“Just go. I’ll watch over you. We will meet soon” He said smiling. I nodded again and turned away from the window to head to my futon. I lied down and at the moment my head touched the pillow, I was already half-asleep. 

I managed to look up for a last moment to see the rays of the moon dancing by the window, and a figure started to form there. I mumbled silently before I fell asleep.

“Matane.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing popped into my head after the last show of TsuwaYume musical and I decided to write it down and post it.   
> Your comments are welcomed, feel free to tell me how much you liked or disliked this little piece of work. ^^


End file.
